One Loooonnnnggg Vacation
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: A mysterious benifactor has given a group of people a chance to go on a free vacation, with a cost. Will the fall in love or grow more Apart.  BrockxSolidad, AshxMisty, DrewxMay, and DawnxPaul. THIS ONES FOR YOU VAGADOG2233
1. Chapter 1

**An: This story is based on a review for the Poke Love Talk Show from V****agadog2233. **

**May's POV**

I got a strange letter telling me to come to a certain address. I'm a bit scared who could this person be, I've noticed that I've gotten some fan boys for some reason Drew always protects me from them. Could they be trying to kidnap me? I looked at my letter, okay this is the address. There was a huge hotel room, huh what the heck is happening? A bellhop walked towards me, "Hello are you May Maple?"

I took a deep sigh, "Yes sir."

"You and your friends are in this room," he gestured, man who this is getting weirder and weirder. I walked inside the room, there was Dawn, a purple haired guy who I think may be the guy she told me about, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Drew. I walked towards Drew, "What's happening?"

" Did you get a letter," he wondered.

I was about to answer when a giant TV I didn't notice flickered on, "Hiya guys," a pretty brunette with greenish-grey eyes grinned, "Lemme guess you guys are wondering why you're here?"

"Yeah," we all screamed, "What are you doing?"

" Well four other people got the notes," she smiled, "But you guys are special."

Now I was scared, "Why," I stuttered.

"Don't worry," she laughed, " I'm not goanna stuff you down a black hole, or throw you to Arcanines," she rolled her eyes, "You guys are special because each of you are in love BUT YOUR TO STUBORN TO REALIZE IT!"

Brock stepped in, " I know whom your trying to match make with, but what about me?"

"Oh she's a part of this too but she's not here right now," she said, "Now on to the real reason you're here," a tray popped out of the TV displaying nine credit cards, "These are credit cards that have unlimited amount of cash," she said giddily, "You guys are going on a all expense paid vacation!"

"But why us," Ash asked.

"Did you not hear a word I said," the brunette glared, "I said you guys are in love," another tray popped out this time displaying tickets, " Each ticket has one of your names on it these will be your rooms."

I found mine, room 360B, " Hey Drew what's your room?"

"Mine's 360B," he said nervously, "What's yours?"

I was shocked, "360B."

"Mam I think we have the wrong rooms," I noticed that we all said that. I realize what was happening, the pieces were slowly falling into their places.

Her eyes sparked, " Yes, Dawn's with Paul, Ash with Misty, May with Drew, and again don't worry Brocko you'll see your mystery roommate."

"Hey May," Drew smirked, " Count yourself lucky, a lot of girls would kill to be in your place."

" Drew," I grinned, "Don't forget I have fan boys to," Drew's face darkens HA.

"Oh I forgot to mention," the mystery girl sighed, "Brendan, Brianna, Harley, and Solidad are also coming, oh and Brock be thankful that I didn't give you Harley as a roommate, bye MYSTERY GIRL OUT," the TV shut off, we were all silent for a while, this was a lot of info for one day. Dawn and Paul slowly walked to the elevator, Misty and Ash were pretty calm and were both smiling a bit, and Brock slumped over and took the stairs. I took a deep breath, "Lets go roomy," I sighed.

He grabbed my hand, "Lets go partner," he grinned. A million thoughts turned in to one. _This are going to be a loooonnnggg vacation._


	2. Dinner for Two

**An: I don't own Pokemon.**

Dawn's POV

"Look Troublesome, I don't want anything to do with you," Paul glared.

"Look I'm just as happy as you," I lied, "I'm going to the pool with May, and misty so bye." I left Quilava and Mamoswine's Pokeball in the room, Quilava doesn't like water, and Mamoswine would not be the best choice. I walked in a elevator and I saw the mystery girl wearing a pink dress with a blue cardigan with a Latias perched on her shoulder talking with, a really tall girl with brown hair and a blue streak wearing all black and a Jirachi on her shoulder.

"Hi Dawn," the mystery girl grinned, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Victoria."

"I didn't show up on the tape, I'm Sarah," the brunette put out her hand.

"Umm hi," I was bit nervous, "Do you want to go to the pool with the others?"

They nodded when we got to the pool May, and Misty were sunbathing with, May's Wartortle, Muchlax, and Delcatty playing in the pool, and all of Misty's pokemon were in the pool. "Hi guys this is Victoria the mystery girl," I gestured, "And this is Sarah."

"Hi," May waved and patted two seats, "Sit down,"

Misty raised an eyebrow, "What kind of pokemon are those?"

" This is a Latias," Victoria said while rubbing the pokemon's head.

"And this is Jirachi," Sarah mentioned while holding it in her arms.

I noticed Misty was staring at something I was following her gaze and I saw Ash and his Pikachu leaving the room. May, Sarah, Victoria, and May all noticed. "Misty," May had a huge grin, "Are you looking at a certain trainer?"

"No May," Misty shook her head," I don't like him like how you like your crush."

I sighed, " You guys are lucky, you guys get to stay with your crushes," I frowned.

"Wait, I thought you told me you like Paul," May feigned innocence, "Or was it another purple haired guy."

I had red cheeks, "Hey Victoria where's Brendan, Harley, and Brianna?"

"Don't really know and don't really care," Victoria said smirking.

"Then why did you invite the?"

"Well Dede," she said putting her hand on my shoulder," You don't know the half of it."

"Hey May," some dude with white hair said.

"Well speak of the goddamn devil," I heard Sarah groan rolling her eyes.

"Umm hi Brendan," May said smiling in the way people smile in a school photo.

"Hey do you want to switch rooms with me and Brianna," he grinned, "Brianna want's to stay with Drew."

May went red and made a look, "No, I like having Drew around."

"Whatever, May you will change your mind," Brendan sneered and walked away.

"May, so you like sharing a room with me huh," Drew said out of no where.

"GAH," May yelled," Umm no but I like you more than Brendan."

"Thanks I like you more than Brianna to."

"How long were you here," Misty asked.

"For about fifteen minutes.," he smirked, "You guys are really interesting."

May made a face and we all laughed.

**Brocks POV**

Man I wonder who's my roommate. Well the mystery girl said that it wasn't Harley so that leaves Brendan, Brianna, or Solidad please be Solidad please be Solidad. When I got to the room I saw her sitting down on her bed reading, "Hi Solidad."

Her blue eyes brightened, "Hi Brock," she smiled, "Did you talk to Victoria too?"

I nodded, " Hey I heard your dating Harley," I made a face.

She shook her head, "Nope Brock I'm completely single."

I wanted to do a victory cheer I looked at the clock, "Hey do you want some sushi?"

"How did you know that was my favorite food."

"Every time you would go to the Pewter gym you would be eating sushi," I grinned while dialing room service. I ordered the food after about fifteen minutes I heard a knock. "One minute," Solidad said while jogging to the door.

"Ms. Victoria added some adjustments," the waiter bowed, I gasped the sushi was in a heart shape with the letters "B" and "S"," Bye madam."

I did an exaggerated bow, "Dinner for two?"

Solidad giggled and curtsied," Let's go."


	3. Legendaries Part 1

**Dear Anyone wondering why both Victoria and I have legendaries,**

**Victoria is VagaDog and my story is based on a review she had and any changes she wants. She wanted there to be characters based on us, I literally put the names of the polemon into a bowl and picked one Pokemon out I washhoping for Medicham with VagaDog and Espeon for me but you can't always get what you want. So also I might give the main character legendaries so it won't be like we are perfect.**

**AHhhhh I was serious for too long time for the story.**

Drew POV

So I'm at a tropical resort with a room alone with my favorite coordinator. This is supposed to be a dream right, nope not whend your worried if said coordinator has absolutely no clue and if you try to tell her then you just say something cocky. May told me to tell the guys to come meet their roomates at the beach. I brought my Roserade out. " Umm Roserade May is here and-" Roserade just smirked here eyes glowed and a red rose popped out. "Thanks Roserade" I grinned and returned her.

The first room I visited was Ash, "Hi Drew," greeted, " What's up."

"Hey Ash the girls wanted us to go to the beach," I said, " Are you going?"

'Oh so that was why Misty was wearing a pretty bathing suit," Ash realized what he said, " I mean-"

"Don't finish," I smirked "Just bring your swim trunks and follow me."

Ash nodded and we went to Paul's room I was a bit scared, " Ash you open it."

" I don't want to you do it."

"No you."

" I will tell Misty that you love her."

" I didn't say that."

"She doesn't know that."

" I hate you," Ash glared but knocked on the door, " Paul come out please."

All we could hear is a grumbled, "No go away."

I had an idea, " Dawn's at the pool waiting."

We could here him sigh and open the door, "Why are you here?"

" Misty and the girls want us to come down," Ash answered.

Brendan the creep was already downstairs , so next up is Harley how am I going to do this?

After I knocked Harley came out Cacturne and all, " Hi hun I knew you would come eventually," he squealed and grabbed my hand, " Come in!"

I removed my hand, " Umm everyone else is downstairs do you want to come?"

"On a date with you," Harley screamed, "Yes," he grinned and plucked the rose out of my hand.

Oh god why did Victoria choose him, " It is not a date Harley, we are going to the beach and," I plucked the rose gain, " Only one person gets my roses."

" Fine," he pouted and walked into his closet, " There it's the perfect speedo."

We were all walking out and we stopped short the girls were playing volleyball with Dawn and May verses Misty and Brianna with Solidad being the refree dammn May looks good she's wearing a red bikini and her hair is in a ponytail.

Dawn stopped and grinned, " Hi guys do you want to order something?"

"YESSSSSSS," Ash screamed and ran to the snack shack.

"Um I'm going to follow him," Harley and Paul walked there.

Brianna walked up to me blushing, " Um hi Mr. Drew," she whispered.

She was nice enough and she has two of my Pokemon, " Hey Brianna," I waved and jogged over to May, " Hey May."

" Hi Drew," she giggled, " Want to be on our team?"

"No he doesn't he wants to be on my team," Brianna growled then turned to me and smiled, " Right Drew."

" Yeah he does," Brendan butted in the looked at May sympathetically, " It's okay May I'll be on your team."

May frowned and looked at me apologetically, " Okay," she walked over to me and whispered, " I'm really sorry."

" Okay Drew welcome to the winning team," Misty high fived Brianna, " Brianna is the libero, I'm the setter so you're the spiker," she finished.

This is confusing I looked over at May she was showing Brendan the form of a certain move, " I have no clue what to do."

Brianna grabbed my arm, " Here I'll show you," she looked proud, " You go big step medium step, then small step."

I tried then moved my arms, " Like that?"

" Perfect," Brianna nodded.

Misty ran over, " So Dawn's serving first, positions everyone."

Dawn did a serve that looked like a spike, " Got it," Brianna bumped a little to far but Misty sprinted and set it to me, " Go get it Mr. Drew!"

I tried to and I think I did pretty good Dawn had to roll to get it, Brendan pushed it up and May did a spike Brianna tried to get it but was a bit too late

May did little jump, " Good job guys," she screamed and hugged both Dawn and Brendan, I felt like I was turning sick,

Brianna pouted, " This game is no fun, I'm leaving."

Misty frowned, " Guess it's over."

I walked over to May and handed her a rose, " Here."

She was blushing and smirked, " Who is this one for?"

I rolled my eyes does she know who it's really for, " Ohh just you," I said walking away. I was walking away to the restroom when I saw a strange shape I walked towards it I saw that it was a Groudon trapped inside a metal net. I walked towards the Pokemon it was snarling at me, " Don't worry I am not even going to try to catch you," I tried to calm it down. Groudon nodded his head but still glared I reached out in to my pocket for a pocket knife and cut him out. Groudon looked surprised but mumbled something and went underground.

I was walking back outside , Ash was eating popcorn with every syrup imaginable. May saw me and ran towards me " Where were you?" She looked at me scared, " Umm I had to go to the restroom there was a long line."

" Did you see anything interesting," May looked at me with big eyes.

I smirked a little bit, " No nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

The five girls were talking when Victoria came sprinting up to them, " Guys sign up for this tournament please," Victoria gave puppy-dog eyes. Solidad raised a eyebrow, " Why," she asked simply. " IT'S CALLED BATTLE OF LOVE YOU HAVE TO DO THIS," Victoria begged, " Come on I gave you guys a two week vacation WITH the love of your life, please," she pleaded, " I'm going to be the person who people when a prize to gym style and Sarah is battling for contests AND the two winners get to be in a pool of Luvdisc."

May sighed, " Fine but you can't do anything to change the teams," she said and everyone nodded. Victoria hugged her, " Thank you, thank you thank you I have to go now." Victoria waved walking off. The girls rolled their eyes and started talking again, " Solidad I heard you and Brock went on a date last night," Dawn smiled thinking that finally Brock will find someone, " Are you his girl friend?" Solidad looked flustered thinking of a beachside date they had, " Don't scream, yes I am."

May of course squealed jumping up and down, " Yay speaking of the guys and Harley we have to meet them at the restraint." She reminded them, and all of them jogged over.

**-At the Restraunt-**

They came in waving at the guys, Ash had a whole pizza infront of him and he was eating fast while Pikachu was drinking ketchup from a bottle, " Hey girls did you hear about the tag battles, Sarah yelled at us saying that if we didn't she would use a Dragonite on us," Ash looked nervous thinking about her threat with hert Dragonite besides her, " She told us that she would make us in to teams," Drew finished. Misty looked upset that even though Victoria did not break her promise she found a loophole.

" Okay the teams are Brock Stonfield and Solidad Springs, Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji, Drew Hayden and May Maple, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, Brendan Birch and Brianna Wakanna, and Harley Anderson and Melissa Brown." Victoria said in a megaphone, " The battle starts in 10 minutes so move your butt." The group left with Brock holding hands with Solidad, Brendan and Brianna glaring at Drew and May who were laughing about something, Ash and Misty gave each other a high-five, Harley was complaining about how he didn't get Drew, and Dawn and Paul were deep in conversation with Paul smiling just a bit.

- **Tag Battle-**

" Okay guys I'm Sarah and this is Victoria," Sarah announced wearing a black dress and flats gesturing to Victoria who was wearing a sky blue dress with a pink cardigan, " The teams are getting ready to battle so before the battles start Victoria and I will do a double pokemon appeal, so LET'S GET BUSY!" Victoria screamed the last part, " Milotic your up," Victoria said throwing a pokeball going up in a silvery mist, " Dragonite let's turn it up," Sarah said and her trusted dragon type came out in a ball of fire. " Use whirlpool Milotic," Victoria asked a swirling whirlpool came over everyone on stage, " Dragonite use dragon breath," Sarah said and the whirlpool became different colors, " Use Aqua ring," Victoria's water type's move burst the whirlpool and the ring were floating, " Dragonite finish it with wing attack," and Dragonite made the ring burst into light raining sparkles over the Pokemon, " There you go now Nurse Joy, Sarah and I will be judging until I battle so next up is Paul and Dawn verses Jenna and Charlie." Tori explained while an older couple **(imagine the gentlemen and the lady in the game.) **came up while Dawn pulled Paul with her, " Mamoswine Spotlight," Dawn twirled with Paul staring at her. Paul shook his head, " Hariyama stand by," Paul said coldy.

" Togekiss stage time," Jenna said.

" Sceptile battle time," The man smiled.

" Mamoswine use dig," Dawn exclaimed having an idea.

Paul caught on, " Hariyama arm thrust on Sceptile," he ordered Hariyama made Sceptile dodge by jumping straight up.

" Mamoswine Ice beam," Mamoswine came out of the ground using ice beam which made Sceptile fall but get up quickly, " Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Mamoswine," Charlie said, " Togekiss Aerial Ace on Hariyama," Jenna grinned. Since both powerful Pokemon are not very fast they got hit by the speedier Pokemon. Paul glared at his fighting type, " Hariyama use Close combat on Sceptile," the strong attack mad Sceptile faint, " Mamoswine Blizzard," and Togekiss was down.

" Thanks Togekiss, Rapidash stage time, use Flamethrower" Jenna voiced.

" Good job Sceptile, Alakazam it's battle time use Psychic!"

Since both attacks were super effective, Paul and Dawn's pokemon fainted.

" Horrible Hariyama, Torterra stand by!"

" You were wonderful Mamoswine, Piplup spotlight."

" Rapidash use Flame Wheel on Torterra," Jenna smiled thinking that the battle was over.

" Torterra use Frenzy Plant to trap it," Paul demanded and the thick vines kept Rapidash still, " Now finish it with Hyper Beam," he yelled and Rapidash was knocked out."

" Alakazam use zap cannon on Piplup," Charlie said with determination. " Piplup use Drill Peck," Piplup broke the Zap Cannon bursting it into sparkles, " Now us Bubblebeam," and the Alakazam fainted. The judges are now going to talk about the battle.

" Both teams did absolutely wonderful and should be very proud," Nurse Joy smiled kindly.

" The Zap Cannon- Drill Peck combo was beautiful to watch and each Pokemon showed strength," Victoria confirmed.

" The chemistry between the winners showed greatly with their combos I hear wedding bells," Sarah smiled innocently at the blushing winners, " Now it's time for the next group will Harley and Melissa and Drew and May please come out."

Harley in a Banette costume strutted out with Melissa looking embarrassed. Drew came in with his arm linked with May's. " Flygon come on out," Drew yelled.

" Beautifly take the stage," May jumped.

" Bannete darling come out a play,"

" Starmie let's win!" Mellissa smiled, " Use Hydro Pump on Flygon."

" Beautifly use Silver wind on Starmie," May yelled and the shimmering wind knocked Starmie backwards before the stream of water hit Flygon.

" Banette use Shadow Ball on the idiot's Beautifly ," Harley winked at Drew who turned green.

" Flygon use Dragon Breath on Banette," Drew screamed knocking it backwards.

" Banette use hyper beam on May!"


	5. Chapter 5 love

**AN: I'm SORRY I didn't update . If I owned Pokemon I would be in a mansion making my shippings canon.**

" May," Drew yelled trying knock her out of the way. May was too scared to move, her blue eyes were big from fear. Harley had a evil grin his eyes had a glint that meant he was evil or a complete lunatic… or both.

" Help," May said sounding like a little girl, her Eevee popped out of her Pokeball

" Eeveeee," Eevee braced itself as she started to glow bright white.

" Is she-"

"I think she is."

" NO," Harley screamed as a Espeon was in Eevee's place her lavender fur shimmering as she used Psychic on the Hyper beam knocking out Banette. May had a relieved smile as she ran up to Espeon hugging her, " Espeon thank you for saving me," May smiled.

Drew walked up, " Yeah, thanks for saving her," Drew blushed looking at her, Espeon looked between the too and glowed again this time a pink shade, Espeon's two tails now combined to make a heart, and the red circle jewel was now a heart.

"What just happened," May asked confused petting Espeon.

" I know," Tori said surprising everyone that she was there, " Sometimes certain Pokemon when they're owners are in love, their appearance changed."

Drew and May looked at each other and they're face was dark red, " A-are you sure," Drew asked.

" I knew it I knew it," Dawn squealed cheering hugging May, " Told you he liked you," Dawn said happily then covered her mouth, "Oops." Everyone looked at each other with sly grins… besides Ash, Brianna, and Brendan.

" Is it true," Drew asked turning even redder.

Sarah who also popped up, " Yes it's true," Sarah said then grabbed the couples hands and started dragging them away, " You two are going to talk alone," Sarah said still dragging them.

" Why is there blo-," May got cut off.

" That's ketchup as far as you know," Sarah thought about what she did to Harley and left them outside.

**Drew's POV.**

What the hell just happened, I just came to the tournament because I wanted to be hooked up with May, speaking of the brunette, she was just in front of me wearing a beautiful dress **(On my profile,) **and her mouth in a shape of a 'O'.

May was fidgeting, " Um about what Dawn said," May started but I cut her off.

" Is it true," I asked feeling nervous, why is it that I only feel nervous in front of her.

May's cheeks started fading but turned pink again, " Y-y-yes," May stuttered looking at the ground.

_Yes, yes, yes, _I thought happily then decided to have a bit of fun with her, " I'm going to tell you about the girl I like."

May's face fell, " Tell me."

" She has brown hair, bright eyes, and has a fire type," I smiled hoping she got it.

"Sarah," May asked, I sweatdropped.

" No, May," I smirked at her as her face brightened up.

"Really," May said happily her sky eyes brightened, " You like me?"

I felt a surge of courage as I leaned down and kissed her. May blushed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

3rd person POV

Dawn took a peek at them then squealed quietly so they couldn't hear her, " They're kissing," She whispered to the rest.

Sarah and Tori high fived, Ash looked confused, Paul was expression less, Misty grinned, Brendan and Brianna frowned, Brock and Solidad had a knowing look as they held hands.

May's POV

_Yes, yes, yes yes yes! _Drew kissed me, I realized I liked him two months ago and I thought he would never fall for a plain girl like me. I told Dawn when we first met, I guess since she told she is why I'm kissing Drew right now remind me to give her a hug later. Right now all I care about is the boy right in front of me.

**I know really short but I had writer's block, I have a photo of Sarah on my profile.**


End file.
